Late Latte
by Paperleaf
Summary: [ButtersxTweek] When Butters is feeling left out of the group again, he goes to the only other blonde that knows how he feels for comfort. Oneshot, kinda weird. XD


A/N: Heyy, everyone... TwT so sadly I haven't been writing much lately, because I have retarded summer school atm. In fact, I have to catch a bus in six hours and go present my project that I haven't even started yet! 8D -thumbs up- so I guess I'll take after Tweek and chug an assload of coffee and throw something together. D: -such a bad idea-

ANYWAYS. This story ish for Tweeky Kinz, who wanted a totally weird pairing with Tweek (even though there's like, way more Butters than Tweek in this story D: ). And I noticed that there wasn't _one_ Butters/Tweek fic on the whole site :O so here you go buddy! Hope it isn't too weird. I'm very sleep deprived. xD

Enjoys!

* * *

Late Latte

"Bye Stan! Bye fatass!"

"_Aye!_"

"Bye, Kenny!"

"See you guys tomorrow! Don't forget my fucking PSP again, Kyle!"

"Kay, Ken. Later!"

Butters watched from the doorframe of Stan's home as the four best friends affectionately said their goodbyes to one another on that muggy summer evening. The sun had just barely gone down and movie night was over already.

Butters blinked softly and stared down at his pink Converse shoes. He was happy that the guys invited him tonight, but he still felt left out among the four lifelong friends. He felt a twinge of yearning for the time where _he_ was part of the group of closely-knit friends.

Stan sighed and turned to Butters as his three best friends finally stopped waving and began walking towards their homes. "Well, thanks for bringing the popcorn, Butters," the black-haired teen said to the effeminate blonde boredly. "Did you like the movie?"

"Uh, yeah Stan," Butters said, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah, it was pretty good. I guess I should be going now, though."

"Alright," Stan said, putting his hands in his pockets. "See you later," he said, shutting the door as Butters stepped down and started walking away from Stan's house.

Butters twirled a lock of soft blonde hair around his finger as he walked down the street, breathing in the summer evening air. He didn't want to go home yet, but of course none of the guys would want to hang out with him alone. He sighed.

As Butters lazily made his way down several blocks, he finally set his eyes upon the Tweak Bros. coffee shop and thought for a moment. The one person he knew he could relate to was Tweek. Tweek knew what it was like to be part of Stan's group just to be kicked out. Butters grinned to himself and walked towards the coffee shop. Hopefully Tweek was working tonight.

-

The dinky little bell above the door rang as Butters walked into the nearly deserted shop. There was an adult couple sitting in the corner and an old man at one of the small wooden tables, sipping a cup of coffee tiredly.

Butters looked around the room and took a seat near one of the windows. He propped his elbow on the old wooden table and rested his head on his fist, staring out at the sky as it gradually grew darker. He crossed his legs wrapped in tight jeans and smoothed his hair down with his free hand. Such an outcast he was, with no one able to relate to his sorrow besides little Dougie, who wasn't even in high school yet.

"Ngh- Butters?"

Butters turned his head and smiled widely at Tweek. The lighter-haired blonde had a light brown apron on and a darker brown button-up shirt underneath, which was of course done up very poorly. He also had a small pad of paper and pen in one hand, which he was fidgeting in his fingers

"What're you doing here, dude?" Tweek asked, twitching and putting his free hand in his apron pocket.

"Oh, um, I dunno…" Butters said, turning to the window again. "I just didn't feel like going home and... I wanted to talk to a friend," he continued, turning to Tweek and smiling slightly.

Tweek twitched again and looked down at the pad in his hands. "Well, it's pretty slow in here right n-now, so I can –ngh- probably talk for a bit," he said, tugging at his apron. "Do you want anything?"

Butters thought for a second. "Yeah, sure. Just a latte."

Tweek grinned and nodded shakily. "Nn- Kay. Coming right up," he said, turning and walking behind the counter.

Butters looked down at his hands resting on the table and rubbed his thumbs together. Hopefully he wasn't bothering Tweek, or wouldn't get him in trouble with his dad…

"Here you go!" Tweek said a moment later, shakily holding a large blue mug out to Butters.

Butters gently took the steaming mug from the jittery blonde. "Thanks, Tweek," he said, smiling gratefully. Tweek took a seat stiffly in front of Butters and twitched. "So, anything –nnh- the matter?" he asked in a strained tone.

"Oh, well, it's nothing really…" Butters said, swiping a bit of foam from his drink with his finger and licking it off. "It's just those guys. You know, Stan and Cartman and everyone."

Tweek had both elbows on the table and his fingers interlocked, making a resting spot for his chin as he listened to Butters. "Oh, God. What did they do now?" Tweek asked worriedly.

Butters giggled and shook his head. "They didn't do anything. That's the thing. I just feel so left out when I'm with those guys, you know?" he asked, knowing that Tweek certainly knew what he was talking about.

Tweek tugged his hair and looked out the window. It was almost totally dark out by now. "Well, yeah… but I like being left out. It was too much pressure when they wanted me to do stuff way back when I was part of their group!" he said.

Butters shrugged and sipped his latte thoughtfully. Well, maybe Tweek didn't understand _fully_ what he meant.

"But of course I know what you mean," he added quickly, as if reading the other blondes thoughts. He scratched a nail on the table. "To be hon-n-nest, that's why I started hanging out with Craig and those guys. I kinda missed –ngh- being part of a group."

Butters nodded slowly. "I guess I never thought of that," he said, almost sadly. "Now I don't really belong with any of you guys."

Tweek stared at Butters and blinked hard. "Uh, nnn... if you wanna wait like, fifteen minutes, -ngh- I can get off work early and walk you home," he said in a shaky tone.

Butters perked up and smiled. "Sure!"

Tweek returned the smile and twitched, standing up and returning behind the counter.

Butters blew on his still hot drink and took a long, content sip.

-

"Ngh! and then, this bitch complained that her cappuccino was too hot when I gave it to her, and I had like, ten people lined up behind her!" Tweek said as he walked down the sidewalk with Butters, his voice full of stress.

Butters smiled and rubbed his hands together. "It sounds kinda stressful working at your dad's shop, sometimes."

Tweek ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and let out a wavering sigh. "It is, but my dad pays me well, and I can –ack- drink all the free coffee I want!"

The two blondes turned the last corner to Butters' house, and Butters slowed his pace a bit and looked up to the sky.

Tweek worriedly glanced at Butters and looked upwards as well. "Oh, Jesus! What is it? Do you see a UFO?"

Butters giggled again. "No, silly. I'm looking at the stars. They're so gosh-darn pretty!"

Tweek twitched and tilted his head as he gazed. "Yeah, I guess they-"

-CLANG-

"Owwww!" Tweek cried as he walked into a street light. He stepped back in a daze and held his chin in pain. "Damnit! Augh! Why am I so damn unobservant?!" he groaned.

Butters tried to suppress his laughter as he rested a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, cocking his head at the pained teen.

"Nnnnn… yeah…" Tweek said. He looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry that I ruined your star gazing!"

"Oh, it's fine!" Butters reassured, as they both started walking again. They made their way across Butters' front lawn. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again when they got to the front door.

Tweek twitched and grinned shyly at Butters. "Yeah, no –nn- problem."

Butters looked at his shoes. "Thanks a lot for walking me home and talking with me, Tweek. I feel a whole lot better."

Tweek rubbed the back of his neck. "It's n-nothing, man! You're my friend!"

Butters looked up. "Um, Tweek?"

Tweek tilted his head.

With one skillful movement, Butters grabbed both of Tweek's hands and pressed himself into the teen, planting a long, soft kiss on his shaky lips. Tweek widened his eyes in surprise, but then blinked and closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss as well and squeezing Butters' hands back.

Butters pulled away after a few seconds and Tweek blinked, staring at him curiously with the faintest blush noticeable on his face in the dim light.

Butters stared back with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm glad," he said, sliding his hands out of Tweek's and opening his front door.

Tweek swallowed and clasped his hands together as Butters entered his house. "Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come by for a free latte again anytime."

* * *

A/N: LOL XD okay, now I know why there aren't any other Butters/Tweek stories out there. It's a pretty weird pairing XD (But cute too!) x3 

Anyways I hope you like it, Tweeky Kinz. I seriously gotta go do homework now. D: God I'm stupid.


End file.
